


献世

by renjianfeipin



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	献世

【1】

 

饼干烤好还要十五分钟，关上烤箱时，Can接到了Ae的电话。匆匆忙忙的只摘了一只棉手套，他跑去餐桌拿自己的手机。

 

“Can，学长请客，庆祝我们联赛冠军，”Ae在路上，汽车鸣笛和掠过时的残音透过电流传送进Can的耳朵。“大餐啊Can，来吗？”

 

Can没有犹豫：“不去了，Ae，我今天有事，你帮我跟学长说一下。”

 

“嗷，你居然不来，什么事啊在你眼里比吃大餐都重要。”

 

“秘密。”他甩掉另一只棉手套，走到烤箱前弯腰去看刚被他放进去不久的饼干，“我不去啊，学长不知道多开心呢。”

 

只是Ae却迟迟没有回音。

 

“Ae？Ae？你怎么了？”

 

Ae的声音很急：“Can，先挂了，我待会儿跟你说。”

 

于是不等Can的回复，Ae就急匆匆地挂掉了电话，疑惑的时候Can发现了烤箱倒映出的那张沾满了面粉的脸，自己又把自己给吓了一跳。

 

真这样出门大概会被Tin嫌弃一顿，Can吐了吐舌头，赶紧打开水龙头往脸上撩水。15分钟时间不长，打开烤箱的前一刻Can还在祈祷这次能够成功，双手合十在烤箱面前踱步。

 

拜托了，至少，至少不要太难看。

 

饼干的奶香已经丝丝缕缕地传了出来，他眼神期盼着打开烤箱，浓郁的香气迎面而来，一颗颗饼干泛着奶黄的色泽，Can不自觉地吞了吞口水，顿时觉得自己成就感满满。小心翼翼地将托盘放在料理台，接下来就是涂糖霜了。去拿饼干时不小心烫到了手，小猴子一个激灵甩着手窜起来，五官都皱在了一起。

 

这是他给Tin的生日礼物。27岁的生日礼物。

 

Tin24岁的生日他们还没来得及相遇，25岁的生日他给自己头上别了一个蝴蝶结，脖子上戴着一个小铃铛，Tin看起来似乎很喜欢。26岁的生日，说来比较尴尬，他做的一碗汤差点把Tin辣到失声，从此以后他就彻底告别了厨房。Tin不喜欢吃蛋糕，所以27岁生日这一天，他决定给Tin做饼干。

 

把厨房弄得一片狼藉后，他终于成功地完成了任务。先将那个嘴角下撇凶巴巴的小人饼干放进盒子，再用一堆哈密瓜饼干把它围住，Can非常欣赏自己的创意，仔细地将饼干盖好才靠着料理台长长地松了口气。

 

手机提示音再次响起，他随手拿了一块多余的饼干叼在嘴里，看到是Tin发来的消息便迫不及待地打开。

 

“司机十分钟以后到，送你回家。”

 

他愣住了几秒，心像是被拧了一把，饼干把嘴巴塞得满满的也不顾得嚼，他赶紧回复：“不过生日了？”

 

“有事，走不开。”

 

Can眨了眨眼睛，没反应过来似的，低头想再说些什么，可Tin的这句话就像一块坚硬的石头朝他砸过来，他根本无法躲避。再去追问为什么、有什么事，Tin绝对不会回答。那条界限，Tin和他划得清清楚楚。回头看着饼干盒Can总觉得不甘心，他就是很想看看Tin收到礼物时候的表情，无论是皱眉说他幼稚，还是摇摇头无奈地吃掉一块，无论是喜欢还是讨厌他都想要看到，他无比渴望对Tin的情绪感知，好像可以借此抓住Tin捉摸不定的衣角。

 

把手机扔到一边，他抱着饼干盒瘫倒在沙发上，就像一棵失去了水分变得软塌塌的小草。

 

Can向来是一个极其容易满足的人，一根棒棒糖、一支菠萝口味的小冰棍儿、还有路边摊料多量足的烤肉串......把食物放进嘴里的那一刻，Can就会觉得自己是这个世界上最幸福的人。在他的世界里，几乎没有“嫉妒”这种负面情绪出现过，可是在这天走进Tin办公室的时候，他终于尝到了它的苦涩。

 

他请求Ryan带他去公司，Ryan从一开始就被Tin派来接送他，以Can自来熟的性格，没几次两个人就聊熟了。

 

“我把东西给他就走，帮帮我嘛Ryan哥。”

 

Ryan当然清楚Tin和Can之间的关系，他给Tin接送过很多个床伴，有些打过一次招呼就再也没见过，有些是一个周、两个周，最长的一个是两个月，可是Can却跟Tin维持了快三年。

 

第一次见到Can是在Metthanan家的酒店门口，穿着高中制服的小男孩敲敲车窗，试探地问他：“是P'Tin让你来接我的吗？”

 

他着实吃了一惊，因为他怎么也不会想到这次老板的床伴是一个未成年的高中生。良好的素养让他讲了抱歉下车去给Can打开车门，关上门的时候他看到那个小孩下巴垫在车窗上仰头笑着对他说“谢谢”。

 

眼睛清透得让他觉得这辆交换过无数有关于金钱和欲望的车会侮辱了这种纯真。

 

像是为了一颗野果栽进荆棘丛的小鸟，小孩并不属于这个世界，却不顾一切地闯了进来，叫人觉得他又傻又勇敢。

 

Can很活泼，剥好了一根棒棒糖问他要不要吃，他笑着摆手，那根棒棒糖便被含入了Can的嘴里。他从后视镜中看到小孩被风吹开的衣领，锁骨和脖颈处有几个清晰的印痕。

 

于是这件事便毫无征兆地成了定局，往后无论这只小鸟是在笼子里雀跃还是遍体鳞伤，都无法再回头。

 

车子缓缓向前行驶，四周的景色在眼前倒退，他们好像都走入了一个永无休止的回环，付出爱、得到爱，像繁琐机器里最不起眼的一颗小齿轮，每日每夜不知疲倦地转动。

 

三年的时间，他从车窗里、从后视镜里见过了Can的喜怒哀乐。赢球的时候，输球的时候，妹妹在电话里揶揄他而他气鼓鼓回应的时候......当然偶尔也会遇到Tin，Tin在的时候Can更是安静不下来，他讲足球队的事，讲功课的事，也讲自己的妈妈和妹妹，Tin被工作揉皱的眉头便会舒展开，随着Can上扬的语调微微地扬起嘴角。有时夜晚黑漆漆的后座会传来亲吻时黏腻的声响，Ryan知道自己该看什么不该看什么，却总会有一次瞥见Tin在那件制服里摩挲的手和小孩迷乱水润的眼。

 

他常听Can说喜欢Tin，一次两次，最后数也数不清，可是Tin从没有给过回应。

 

喜欢，Can是真喜欢Tin的。

 

Ryan很轻易地就能看得出，也许是旁观者角度的加持，他终于明白为什么Can和他从前的乘客是那样的大相径庭。

 

那些人的眼里都是虚荣的渴望，他们迫切地想从Tin身上得到些什么，财富也好，名声也罢，热切的讨好不过是场虚假的交易，彼此都不在乎，过后就更不会有人在意。可是Can的眼睛里，他从后视镜望过去，那里面只有Tin的身影。

 

后来Can的制服变成了白衬衫，原本瘦瘦小小的小孩长成了身材匀称的成年人，可是Can始终没有变，除了那个背带上商标都被磨损的双肩包，Ryan还知道，Can依旧喜欢吃荔枝口味的棒棒糖。

 

现在Can又一次坐上了后座，荔枝味在车厢中若隐若现，怀里那个精致的饼干盒就像是小孩子最珍贵的一个宝物。

 

“Ryan哥，等我一下，我很快的。”下车前Can对他说。

 

他点点头，看到小孩咬碎了棒棒糖，手里握着那根小棍儿朝他摆了摆手。

 

高耸的写字楼挺立在拥挤的城市中央，楼底穿梭来往的人被对比成了世界上渺小又不堪一击的沙粒，从楼底向上看，深蓝色的钢化玻璃将它包裹得沉重而压抑，敞开的大门像是森林里诡异阴暗的洞口，那里面可能住着足以撕碎稚嫩小孩的野兽。这场景让他没来由心慌，可他什么都不能做。他眼睁睁地望着Can缓缓地走进去，眼睁睁地看着小小的背影被黑暗吞没。

 

【2】

 

“为什么来？”在门口给Tin打了个电话，Can听出了Tin语气里的不耐。

 

“生日礼物啊，我想送你。”站在大厅里的一棵盆景旁，Can手指卷着一片嫩绿的叶子轻轻地说。听到Tin似乎是叹了口气，他赶紧撒娇，“Daddy你看一下嘛，看一下我就走。”

 

Tin沉默了不久，说道：“我叫人下去接你。”

 

他被助理姐姐带到了办公室，顶层最安静隐秘的位置，上一次来是因为Tin说想见他。那时他还在家里给妈妈择菜叶，接到Ryan的电话就匆匆忙忙地出了门。走进办公室的时候Tin正合上最后一份文件，刘海落下来把那张冷峻的侧脸遮住了一些，却只显得线条更加英挺。

 

淡蓝色的衬衫扣子开了两颗，银色的项链嵌在锁骨正中央。Tin合上钢笔，抬起头来看他，仿佛连呼吸都是切割过的冷硬。Tin向他勾勾手指，他便乖乖地走过去，下一秒就被拉着坐上了Tin的大腿。

 

羞耻这种事情在Can的世界里几乎不存在，他渴望着任何一种能跟Tin亲密接触的方式，好像Tin是他的另一半拼图，只有紧贴身体的时候他才能完整。Tin在抱着他的时候身体终于软了下来，他问Tin为什么要叫他来，Tin埋在他肩头深深地吸气说只是突然想抱抱你。

 

不知道会不会有人笑他傻，就这样简简单单的一句话，他竟然觉得浪漫。

 

可是在温存时，他在堆叠的文件和厚重的书本中看到了Tin办公桌旁放着的那张和另一个人的合照，挺拔英俊和Tin几乎差不多高的男人，笑起来温柔得好像揉碎了一片云。

 

他知道，那是Pete。

 

Can唯一从Tin嘴里听到的其他人的名字就是Pete，Can知道Tin在说起Pete的时候眉眼都会柔和几分，仿佛Pete是世界上最软最甜的一块棉花糖，只要放在嘴边就会被他的甜软吸引得扬起嘴角。

 

又走到办公桌前，Pete的照片却不见了。助理姐姐说Tin正在处理一些事，问他要不要喝些什么。他笑着摇摇头，目光却被失去了Pete照片的办公桌吸引。

 

休息室传来悉悉索索的声响，他怀疑自己听错了探头看过去，发现休息室的门是虚掩着的。倒是没多想，他只是单纯地好奇里面是什么样子，探头进去却不曾想看到了睡在沙发上的那个人。

 

他盖着Tin的外套，呼吸清浅，似乎睡得很沉。

 

Can忽然抱紧了饼干盒，手指开始冰凉地发颤。他轻手轻脚地走进去，看到了那个能够让Tin软下外壳的Pete。

 

Pete脸上有几块已经被上好药的淤青，被白皙的皮肤衬得更加触目惊心。Can第一次这样近距离地看到Pete，长相精致得就像是一个娃娃，叫人忍不住想要去保护他。

 

蹲在沙发旁，他望着Pete出了神。

 

“出来。”Tin压低的声音出现在身后，他回过头看到一张极力隐忍着的脸。Tin的心情似乎很差，Can想那可能与Pete脸上的伤有关。手里攥着一个档案袋和几张照片，上面是一个陌生男人，Tin将那些资料狠狠甩在桌子上，倚靠着办公桌看他。

 

Can不自觉地缩了缩身子，这样的Tin就像暴雨将至前浓云滚滚的天空，充满了阴郁的压迫感，他从不曾见过。

 

Pete才是那个能够牵动Tin情绪的人。换句话说，Tin非常非常在乎Pete，在乎到那强烈的占有欲可以变成一双将他推倒在地上再也挣扎不动的手。

 

“离他远一点。”Tin声音冷得像是尖锐的冰棱。

 

Can瑟缩了一下，Tin的话刺得他心口生疼，他突然很想当一只刺猬，把自己缩成小小一团就能屏蔽掉所有的一切来获取安全感。

 

Tin看到呆愣的他并不打算停手，还要残忍地走上前，捏着他的下巴逼迫他抬起脸，Tin说：“听到了吗，你想要什么我都可以给你，离他远一点。”

 

Can只觉得视线模糊，好像整个世界都开始在他眼前扭曲，他像一块脆弱的玻璃，被简简单单的一句话击打成了碎片，然后再也无法粘合。

 

可是他不死心，无论如何他都想要听Tin亲口回答，Tin能宣判他的死刑，也能让他重生，他喉头发紧，用颤抖的嗓音问：“Tin喜欢P'Pete吗？”

 

Tin的眼睛里像是卷起了风暴，仿佛吞没掉了空气里所有的暖意，他说：“我喜欢又怎样，不喜欢又怎样，老老实实地待在我身边，这不是你该管的事。”

 

崩坏的碎块最终狠狠地迎头砸下，Can觉得自己快要支撑不住身体的重量。Tin在三年的时间里用冷漠一刀一刀剜下了他那颗心脏饱满的血肉，第一次他说不疼，第二次他说没关系，第三次他说我还是喜欢你，他用自欺欺人的温存来包扎鲜血淋漓的伤口，可是这一次Tin却扯掉了他长久以来已经和伤口长在一起的绷带。

 

“太疼了，Tin。”他攥紧了手里的饼干盒，也许是在说Tin捏着他脸颊的手。

 

他没办法再维持平稳的呼吸，只能红着眼眶发颤。

 

原来喜欢是这么疼的一件事。

 

Tin松了手，见到Can的样子也有些发愣，刚才的慌乱和不安让他没能控制好自己的力道，Can的脸颊被他捏出了红痕。他有些心疼地抬手似乎想再去摸一摸，可是Can却偏头躲开了。

 

将手中的盒子抵到Tin的胸前，Can抬起头扯出一个难看至极的微笑：“生日快乐。”

 

说完他便松了手，Tin还未来得及接过来，精致的盒子就摔在地上发出沉闷的声响。Can没有回头，推门走了出去。

 

【3】

 

不到一小时，Can就从大楼里走了出来。Ryan下车打开车门正要迎他，却见小孩自己拖着脚步往别处去了。他的怀里不再有那个盒子，小孩好像丢掉了他的宝物。

 

“Can！”他喊了一声。

 

像是被枪声吓到的小鹿，Can回过头时的眼睛里蒙着亮晶晶的水雾。

 

“我想自己回去，Ryan哥。”

 

眼睛里的无力和恳求让他无法拒绝。

 

Can沿着路边缓缓地走，他便开着车在后面默默地跟着。就算没有Tin的交代，看到状态不对劲的Can他也会担心。

 

傍晚天色渐暗，仿佛将所有的一切都涂上了一层灰蒙蒙的阴影，空气里杂乱的味道叫人无比沮丧。下班的人潮逐渐盖上来，路边的饭馆也坐满了人。推拉门被打开，从饭馆里走出来几个穿着制服的学生，其中一个正被人架在肩上，握着一个酒瓶看起来醉醺醺的样子。

 

“呦，这不是高校联赛冠军队里的最强后卫Can学长吗？”

 

被人抓住后领扯了回来，Can这才发现原来是北校的足球队员。前不久结束的比赛中，他们刚从北校手里夺了冠。

 

其他人似乎想要拦住那个喝醉了的队员，可那人却恶狠狠地甩掉阻拦他的手，他盯着Can，像在盯着路边一条肮脏的排水渠。

 

“冠军风光吗？赢了比赛高兴吗？用那种下流手段买通教练和学长踢假球，你们拿奖杯的时候不会觉得恶心吗？”

 

“Night你别说了，只是谣言……”

 

“什么谣言！他们那种烂球队，再练十年也不可能赢我们！我听得清清楚楚……”

 

Can一把扯过那人的衣领：“你说什么！”

 

“说什么？”那人轻蔑地笑着，“说你们球队有卖屁股的，哄得Matthanan家二少爷花两千万买一个冠军！”

 

酒瓶随着激烈的话语摔碎在地面，弹起的碎片在Can裸露的脚踝上印出一个带着血珠的划痕。他如遭雷击，浑身僵硬地愣在原地。

 

那人并不打算放过他，咄咄逼人地带着刺鼻的酒气向前：“怎么，Can学长知道是谁啊，”他抓住Can的手腕，“或者说，那个人就是你？”

 

“够了Night，别乱讲了。”同伴架住那人的胳膊往别处拉，那人还在挣扎着骂骂咧咧，可是Can什么也听不到了。

 

伴随着刺耳的轰鸣，他只觉得一条条细而锋利的线在他脑海中绕成乱七八糟的一团，他被人推着坠落，原以为谷底便是极限，却不曾想还有更深的折磨。他几乎开不了口，连呼吸都困难，Ryan急急地跑过来问他发生了什么事，他突然觉得好痛好累。

 

痛到直不起身子，累到只要轻轻一碰他就会瘫软在地上。

 

可他没有办法指责Tin，因为那就是Tin的世界，他拼尽全力但最后仍旧无法融入的世界。

 

“Ryan哥，我不想回家了。”强撑着走到车前，他低着头，像是要被什么压垮，声音里清脆的语调此刻变成了无力的气音，他说，“送我去别墅好不好。”

 

Ryan点点头，替他打开了车门。

 

发动车子，Ryan的视线再次不自觉地望向后视镜，Can头抵着他的座椅靠背，把自己缩得好小好小，闯进泥沼的小鸟无助又可怜地挣扎不动，只能寻着一点遮挡脱力地喘息。他从清澈的天空落到人间，得不到奢望的果子，最后也弄丢了自己。

 

翻涌的车潮将它们淹没，在一片嘈杂躁动的鸣笛声中，Ryan听到后座显得更加渺小的呜咽。他想起那次他在校门口见到Can正安慰着一个垂头丧气的男孩，语气轻快：“你还有机会的呀，比赛就是这样输输赢赢的嘛，很正常，不要难过了，明天请你吃东西怎么样!”

 

一个满溢着金色光泽的小太阳，几乎看不到他有阴天的时候。受到了鼓励的小学弟笑了起来，但是Can却在关上车门的那一刻垮下肩膀，像一只泄了气的气球。Ryan最开始以为Can是足够幸福的，不然这个小孩不会一直这样真挚诚恳，直到现在他才发现事实并非如此。Can消磨着自己的光芒去照亮别人，他给别人慰藉，给别人暖意，他让别人止住泪水，可是到头来，谁又可以替他擦擦眼泪。

 

他真的不懂，为什么这样好的一个小孩现在只能抵着椅背压抑细碎地哭泣。

 

车子终于缓缓地驶入目的地，空荡的别墅黑漆漆一片，像某个未知的蛀洞在三年间扩大成了撕裂的伤口。Can的情绪在临近房子的时候已经逐渐平静了下来，Ryan下车帮Can打开了车门，Can微微仰着头，视线向上看着他轻声说“谢谢”，和第一次对视的时候一样，但其实有些什么是变了的。

 

他不觉得奇怪，三年了，小孩总该学着成长，可他仍旧怀念小孩咬着荔枝味的棒棒糖稚嫩又纯粹的样子。那时候棒棒糖是甜的，那时候时间即将到来的每一分每一秒承载着真挚的期盼。

 

他自私地希望小孩不要长大，然而小孩还是在伤痛和泪水的浇筑中长大了。那个穿着高中制服语气轻快的小孩，也许再也回不来。

 

 

【4】

 

房子里亮着灯，Tin回到家以为是佣人还没下班，走到客厅他才看见了那个抱膝坐在沙发上的小孩。蓬蓬软软的头发摸起来的手感很像是小动物的软毛，于是他的心也跟着软了下来。知道自己因为一时的嫉妒说了重话，也知道在没查明真相以前不应该迁怒于Can，可是当他见到Can那样望着Pete的时候，他没办法冷静。性格温和家世也不差，相比较于他的笨拙，Pete比他好了不止一星半点。他害怕得几乎到了神经质的地步，脑袋里只有一个念头：留下Can，不论用什么方法，他都要把Can留下。他是一个带着满身刺的畸形怪物，不知道怎样拔掉自己的刺去抚慰一只落在他肩头的小鸟。他在黑暗的丛林里，在荒芜的沙漠里，没有人愿意教会他爱是什么，更不曾有人教过他怎样去爱。他只能凭借自己求生的本能去留住那只小鸟，但却不知道自己的刺给它带来了怎样的鲜血淋漓。

 

“Can。”他轻轻叫了声。

 

Can缓缓地站了起来，以往那些跳跃的小情绪好像被冰起来了似的，微微抿了抿嘴唇，他走到Tin的面前。

 

看着那样的眼神，Tin没来由的慌乱，只好张开手抱住他。

 

Can依旧软软地窝进去，像一只听话的玩具小熊，他问：“P'Tin让我们赢了比赛是吗？”

 

Tin没有说话，默认了这一切。他只是不想看到付出了那么多汗水的Can尝到失败时苦涩的果实，Can想要赢，那他就让Can赢，这不是多难的事，他能用金钱去堆砌Can的笑脸，他也能买来所有Can想要的东西。

 

Can轻轻笑了笑，小小的喘气声停在他耳边，温温软软的，却有着透彻的凉意。Can说：“我们还是算了吧。”

 

轻飘飘地一句话足以让人陷入疯狂的境地，Tin的脑海里产生了巨大的轰鸣。余光看到了沙发边缘的行李箱，他的眸子顿时深沉下来：“你要去哪儿？”

 

“我不想在这里了。”Can说。

 

他尽量维持着冷静：“你想住哪里，我可以给你买。”

 

“是呀……”Can苦涩地仰起头朝他笑，“房子可以买，比赛可以买，什么都可以买，我也是买来的呀。”

 

Tin的眼眶渐红，用力握着Can的肩膀：“你什么意思。”

 

Can却挣脱开回身去拉自己的行李箱，背对着Tin，他说：“你就当我不想卖了吧。”

 

话音刚落，那双骨节分明的大手突然覆盖了上来，死死地包裹住了他的手背：“你真的要走?”Tin看着他，发红的眼眶让他看起来就在发狂的边缘。

 

Can挣脱了两下，没挣开。

 

Tin接着问：“理由。”Can不说话只想从他手中挣脱的动作无疑刺痛了他，应激反应使他下一秒狠狠地捉住那只细瘦的手腕，他的目光狠绝，“不管什么理由，你都不能走。”

 

Can痛得皱起眉来，另一只手捏紧了拳头朝着Tin挥过去，Tin来不及反应，被这一拳打偏了头，嘴角开裂，额发也散落下来，可他不觉得疼，也不曾放开手。

 

手指接触到皮肤和骨骼，反作用力让他感受到了同样的疼痛，Can的眼神在那一瞬间铺开了慌乱，也就是这刹那的迟疑，他被Tin狠狠地扯拽着踉跄了几下。

 

“放开我！”他提高了声音，Tin像是没听见似的拽着他打开了书房的门，接着他被Tin推倒在地上。发出疼痛的闷哼并没有软化Tin的铁石心肠，门反锁的声音加重了他的绝望，他爬起来用力敲打着坚硬的木门，沉闷的声响更像是在狠厉地击打着两个人的心脏。

 

Tin紧紧地握住把手，站在门口就像一尊坚硬冰冷的雕塑。书房里面传来万分嘈杂的声音，台灯、摆件，许多东西在闷闭的房间中破碎，Can也许会毁了这一整间屋子，但他不能放手，无论如何也不能。

 

过了许久，房子里再次空旷地响起时钟滴滴答答声响的时候，他如梦初醒。书房里的静谧令他想到了一些不好的事情，他立刻打开了房门。书桌上的东西被扫落在地面，台灯的碎片上还沾着一丝血迹，他突然惊慌失措，目光焦急地在屋子里巡了一圈。

 

除了在英国时被哥哥算计的那一次，Tin几乎没有尝过失败的滋味。他在家族里掌握了一些的话语权，没什么是他得不到的。可是当他看到倚靠着门边将头埋入手臂的Can，他终于意识到，他把事情搞砸了。

 

他像是触到了Can的底线却又毫不自知地狠狠拉扯，明明那里牵连着Can的心脏，他却用自己二十几年来的信条将它扯得血肉模糊。

 

那一刻他开始体会到了恐惧，身体不自觉的地颤抖，像是在冰天雪地里赤脚艰难地行走，怕极了的他本能地去寻找Can曾经给予的温暖。Can的手心被碎片划破了，他蹲下身怜惜地轻轻吻了吻。Can似乎已经失去了痛觉的感知，血的味道在Tin嘴边蔓延，他看到Can抬起了头，眼眸是死水一般的平静。他扣住Can的后脑把人拉向自己，被泪水浸润过的嘴唇只余下了咸涩，Can的泪痕也沾湿了他的脸颊。他吻得很用力，像在急切地证明什么，Can便张开嘴巴任由他吻着，睫毛无力地颤动，好像一只还未破茧便折了翅膀的蝴蝶。

 

双手抚到腰间，再顺着下摆进入，Can偏过头接受着Tin嘴唇划过脖颈和耳垂的触感。

 

“对不起。”Can轻声说。

 

不是对不起这次争吵，不是对不起这满地狼藉，而是，而是——

 

“我真的喜欢你......”

 

可为什么喜欢一个人会这么累。

 

承诺过的坚持、想过无数遍的“总有一天”，他真的再也等不到了。

 

“不走了是吗？”Tin喃喃地问他，他没有回答，只是在Tin将他抱到卧室的时候顺从地圈住了Tin的脖子，仿佛还是从前那个听话的小朋友。可他知道自己不是了，就在刚才，也许还要更早一点，他被Tin亲手杀死了。

 

Can最终都没有听Tin的话把行李收好，那天他唯一带走的不属于他的东西，是Tin留在他腰侧的那个带着淤痕的牙印。

 

【5】

 

Tin也不知道Can怎么会在这种时候回来，从没有进过厨房的大少爷此刻正跟满手的面粉作斗争。Can喊着“我回来啦”的那一瞬间他突然狼狈的产生了要钻到料理台底下的冲动。躲是躲不掉了，他只能尽量装作若无其事的样子继续往容器里加面粉，尽管他的身上还围着Can之前说要学做菜时买来的小蓝象围裙。

 

没有穿鞋子的脚“噔噔噔”踏过木地板，在客厅绕了一圈后粗心的小孩疑惑地叫了声：“Tin？你在吗？”

 

他故意不答，就看着站在落地窗前张望的小孩像院子里的矮棕树一样繁嫩的背影轻笑。过了能有一分钟，Can的视线终于越过隔断门来到了他的身上。Can先是眯着眼睛，像是近视的人在确认什么一样，又像是看到了一件极其不可思议的事情，然后握成拳头的小手仔仔细细地揉了揉眼，确认了真实性后风一样地跑了过来。

 

他离Tin很近，睫毛好像都要碰到Tin的侧脸。Tin沾了面粉的手轻轻点了点他的额头，这才让两个人之间的距离拉长了些。“Tin?”Can还是不可置信的样子，叫着他的名字想要再次确认。

 

“嗯。”

 

“Tin?”

 

“是啊。”

 

“为，为，为什么？”

 

“喂猴子。”

 

Can的眼神叫他的脸上铺散开一阵热度，他低下头故意逃避开，握着工具心不在焉地搅拌起来。

 

下一秒那只小猴子猝不及防地张开手抱住了他，被限制住手臂拿不稳的搅拌器“当啷”一声落回容器里。毛茸茸的头发在侧颈蹭来蹭去，Tin听到Can小声地问：“今天是什么好日子呀。”

 

不是什么好日子，再稀松平常不过的一天，可他就是想给Can做点什么。

 

面前被胡乱搅拌在一起的混合物冒出了几个小小的气泡，Tin歪头，也同样地蹭了蹭小哈密瓜发旋儿处软软的头发。一年前他生日那一天，Can也跟他一样面对着黄油和鲜奶苦恼。那是他最糟糕的一个生日，从他在地上捡起饼干盒子那一刻开始就打开了痛苦的开关。

 

那时他盯着这个特别的生日礼物很久，然后不受控制地想要去把一个个碎掉的哈密瓜重新拼好，他着了魔一样拼凑着，但最后也只是徒劳。哈密瓜形状的饼干碎得彻底，糖霜也散到处都是，连那个嘴角下撇的小人都碎成了两半。

 

刚才的声响似乎也吵醒了Pete，他从休息室里走出来，疑惑地看了看四周，在看到独坐的Tin后伸手将手臂上搭着的西装递还给了他，当然也看到了那盒饼干。

 

“谁送的呀，很可爱，为什么碎掉了？”他问。

 

为什么。

 

那时候Tin只一心想要帮Pete解决那个勒索的男人，却没有想过为什么饼干会碎掉。

 

现在，在经历了一次痛不欲生的失去后，他终于明白，那是因为Can给他的时候，他没有伸手接住。

 

饼干是这样，爱意也是这样。所以哈密瓜碎掉了，那个丑得要命的小人也碎掉了。

 

破碎的饼干已经无法拼合，他只重新再做一份。

 

“Can，你这样我没有办法搅。”他被Can抱着，语气里是宠溺的无奈。

 

身上的重量一轻，Can抬起头来，眼睛亮亮的看着他：“那我能一起吗？”

 

额头上还沾着Tin弄上的面粉，Tin伸手又在他鼻尖蹭上一点，轻笑着点了点头。

 

Can立即跑出去把书包丢到沙发上，接着兴奋地卷起袖子回来拧开水龙头洗手。

 

清澈的水流将他无名指上的戒指冲洗得越发明亮，而Tin的手上也有同样一个。

 

那天阳光的金色边缘在他们身上停留了很久，Can最后一场的高校联赛终止在了四分之一晋级赛，Tin在那期间接送Can训练，陪着Can熬夜看球赛，出手阔绰买下冠军的事再也没有发生过，可是Can想起来的时候还是会气得脸颊鼓鼓。

 

拼劲全力仍旧技不如人的感受并不怎么好，但却比拿冠军那一次轻松得多。草坪在阳光下绿茵茵的越发鲜亮，Tin在那一天当着所有人的面将戒指带在了Can的手上。他们站在广阔的球场中央，Can身上混着草屑和泥土的狼狈样子实在太不像样，他受了惊吓一样看着Tin，眼睛红红的像一只小兔子，Tin便张开手抱住他。

 

周遭喧嚣异常，分不清是是好还是坏，但是Tin为他挡下了所有的嘈杂。

 

Tin说：“只要抱住我就好。”

 

然后那发抖的身体就真的平静下来。

 

Tin追查了照片的来源，最后查到被他收买的那个球队里的某个队员身上，但他知道这件事和Tul脱不了干系。连父亲都找他谈了话，他清楚地知道自己没有用婚姻给家族做出贡献，甚至还会因为性取向的问题为家族抹黑，可他依旧执拗地这么做了，他用一个极端又稳妥的方式解决了加诸在Can身上的暴力。

 

无论是爱情还是比赛，这些在Can的眼睛里都足够纯粹，Tin曾经高贵地视为一切、并用来踩踏成上位者工具的东西，在Can的心里本质上不值一提，毕竟Can是一个愿意踩着尖锐的碎片用自己所有一切来换他手中那颗糖果的傻瓜。

 

这样的傻瓜，生下来就是该被捧在手心里宠的。他怎么会忍心在那三年的时光里冷漠以待，说着不痛不痒的话，碾碎了那双眼睛里的纯真。

 

如果说从前他给Can喂了太多苦味的药片，那以后的日子他就要用糖把Can的身边堆满。

 

由于极不老实并且毛手毛脚的小孩，他们的饼干做了很久，两个人脸上都乱糟糟，Can的头发也沾上了面粉，洁癖发作的Tin伸手去揉掉那一抹碍眼的白色，Can却仰着头亲了亲他的下巴。等待烤箱发出提示音的间隙，他把Can抱上料理台，将刚才那个轻轻柔柔的吻演化得越发热烈。

 

Can手脚并用地将他缠住，后脚跟在他大腿处一下一下暧昧地磨蹭，他在气氛过于旖旎的时候分开了两个人紧贴的嘴唇，Can的嘴巴被吻得更加红艳，见状还极其不满地又要再凑上来。他们俩相处时真的很容易把简简单单的一个吻一个拥抱变成失控的禁色，就好像要从激烈的交缠中去寻求什么慰藉一样。至少Tin是这样的，他触碰Can的身体时总有一种难以言说的满足感。Can在这里，Can不会走掉，Can在为他情动，他就会因此得到安慰。

 

他刚找回Can没几天就要去国外处理公事，对于一个对方失联十分钟就会焦虑和急躁的人来说，五天的分离是过于残酷和煎熬的过程。可并不是只有他自己在承受这种折磨，他知道Can也是同样。不需要他主动问起Can就会把自己遇到的事情事无巨细地对他说，食堂的阿姨跟儿子拌了嘴，卖烤串的姐姐似乎坠入了爱河，Ae约他一起找Pete补习英文可是两个人居然中途撂下他双双消失，Can以前也是这样的，蜜糖一样恨不得时时刻刻黏在他身边，好像迟一点晚一点他就会失踪了一样。可是这五天又似乎和从前有很多不同，能吃能睡没什么烦恼的Can常常在凌晨给他发消息，曼谷三四点钟的时候，他那边正迎着染红了半边天空的晚霞。他干脆打回电话去严肃地问小孩为什么这么晚了还不睡觉，小孩就支支吾吾地说玩游戏玩得太忘我。

 

Can恐怕是这个世界上最不会说谎的人，在他反问了一句“是吗”以后立刻破功的承认是自己睡不着。

 

他对Tin说了很多话：下楼喝水的时候不小心打碎了玻璃杯，茶几边缘的保护膜掉了一角，做菜的阿姨要请假回家照顾病人，他兜兜转转喋喋不休地绕了好几个圈，但最终就像一条下滑的曲线一样别扭地停留在了转折的终点。

 

“所以，所以你快回来呀，我觉得家里好黑。”

 

他轻轻地说出这句话，好像在说我爱你。

 

改签的机票并没有舒适的座位，闷闭的机舱在夜间飞行中只留下了阵阵轰鸣。他的心也随着航班飞得很高很高，无论怎样都平静不下来。凌晨四点到了家，他尽量在黑暗中放轻了自己的动作，但走进家门之后，他还是看到楼上卧室的门开了小小的一条缝，他向上看去，暖黄色的灯光穿过门缝为他身体的一半笼上了光晕，再然后光芒逐渐扩大到他身上的每一个角落，小孩从围栏上方探出头来，视线相交的那一刻好像绽开了无数大朵的绚烂烟花。

 

他终是按捺不住，迈开大步子往楼上走，在终于抱住Can的时候，喉头发出剧烈的、急切的喘气声，像一个身患绝症的病人终于得到了救命的药片，也像一个窒息的溺水者终于获得了新鲜的氧气。他伸手把Can拉进怀里，小孩身体清新的气味混合着奶香让他得到了安宁的救赎。

 

Can好像被他吓了一跳，那个表情像是在质疑这一切的真实性。

 

他说，“只要抱住我就好。”

 

一夜未眠，他知道自己的身体虽然没有到达极限但也真的疲惫不堪。洗好澡出来，Can正趴在床上等他，床头只留了一盏小灯。他坐在床的另一侧，Can像撒娇的小狗狗一样爬过来扑进他怀里。

 

Can的状态也不怎么好，Tin抬起Can的下巴仔细看了看，轻声问：“没睡好？”Can也不回答，毛茸茸的小脑袋就往他的胸口钻。他们顺势倒在床上，明明可以有很多话讲的Can这个时候偏偏安静了下来。Tin伸手按灭了床头灯，屋子里重新归于黑暗，可他们的胸膛却比任何时刻都要充盈。

 

爱过了头总会像个疯子，扎根的病症无药可救，只能依靠收紧的枷锁来缓解哪怕只是分离一秒就坐立难安的症状。

 

小孩的世界是湛蓝宽广的天空，可是Can甘愿折断了自己的翅膀走进他黑沉沉的牢笼，于是小孩的洁白无瑕便成为了他黑暗世界中唯一的光亮。

 

他朝着光奔跑，他因此活了下来。

 

坠入梦乡的前一刻他攥紧了Can搭在他胸口温温热热的手，借由着浸入身体的温度，他知道自己会做一个无比甜美的梦。

 

“嘀——”烤箱终于发出了提示音，如果再晚一会儿，Tin的手就要伸进Can的衣服里了。

 

Tin松了手，Can恋恋不舍地啄了一下Tin的嘴角，随后跳下料理台去和Tin一起去看那一堆奇形怪状的饼干。热气腾腾的饼干出炉，Can深深地吸了一口空气中漂浮的甜香，然后满足地笑起来。

 

重塑往往比拼凑更加坚定彻底，况且这次是由Can陪他一起完成了这个过程。

 

没有想象的难，但比想象的甜。

 

Can毕业的那天晚上，Tin陪着他在操场上散步。晚风凉凉的穿透了两个人的衣衫，绿茵地上小草垛一般围着一圈一圈扎堆的学生，他们都是在为毕业的学长学姐举办一个小小的欢送会，手机的白色灯光无比明亮，像一颗颗闪烁的星星。离他们最近的那一圈，带着眼镜长相清秀的学弟在人群的起哄声中抱着吉他站起来。他站的那个位置，Can记得很清楚，那是他第一场首发的比赛，却因为心不在焉地想起Tin被构陷的事情而被球砸中了脑袋，狼狈地获得了“90秒Can哥”的称号。现在想想，好像一下子打开了一道穿越时光的大门。

 

他已经可以平静地面对过去种种，那些在尝到甘甜前必须要经过的沟沟坎坎，让他知道原来爱一个人其实是既艰难又复杂的一件事，也许简简单单的头脑一度无法承载它的重量，但好在他从不去计较得到和给予谁的分量更重一些。他只知道自己的世界有一条清晰而明确的分界线，分割的时间点是他和Tin相遇的那一天，那天之后他好像连同自己都全部打包给了被Gucci缠上的那个人。

 

Tin在四周微弱的光线中牵起他的手，不喜欢人群的Tin也跟着那些有趣的笑闹声弯起了眼睛，在和世界对抗时覆盖的那些棱棱角角都被柔和的夜风软化下来，Can侧头看着，恍然间又分不清是梦境还是现实。Tin牵着他找了块空地坐下，听着四周的歌声Tin从口袋里拿出了一根荔枝口味的棒棒糖。廉价的棒棒糖出现在这位大少爷身上有些说不出的违和感，他剥掉糖纸递给嗜甜的小朋友，小朋友就着他的手咬住然后懒洋洋地靠在他的身上。

 

Can的头发剪短了不少，因为他明天要去应聘一家健身房的私人教练，生活就这样在他们手中不紧不慢地溜走，他好像不能再用小孩去称呼他心爱的宝贝，可是Can仍旧喜欢偷偷地在他耳边叫他“Daddy”，为一个只他们彼此才拥有的小秘密雀跃不已。

 

找到Can的那个晚上他们也是这样坐在沙滩上，海平面涌动着暗色的浪花。黎明前沉重的黑暗里，他用自己的外套把小孩严严实实地包裹好，然后在微弱的光亮下找到了小孩澄澈的眼睛。“我真的喜欢你，Can。”他觉得任何一句话都不会比它更加有效，Can想要的、Can把自己小小的身体撞得遍体鳞伤来作为交换的，说到底也不过是这一句因为他种种的封闭而不肯承认的话。

 

Can把手塞进了他的手心，他们依偎着没有错过爱重生后的第一个日出。

 

海面上缓缓拢起一层薄雾，太阳的金边逐渐扩散成辉煌灿烂的一片。

 

飘散的云霞仿佛也朝他们伸出手来，柔柔地将两个人紧贴的手腕缠绕。

 

那以后的每一分每一秒，Tin都会被“永恒”这样的念头抚摸心脏，光芒、温暖、还有Can，他想这就是他的一切。他们还有太多的问题亟待解决，还有无法相融的两个世界需要契合，但这都不是什么大事，爱永远比它们坚固得多。

 

他收紧手臂，咸涩的海风盖不住Can身体的味道，那或许早就已经扎根在他心里。

 

他想，只要抱着就好。

 

End


End file.
